Enemy From the Void
by Nefor
Summary: It was your standard convention. People were walking around in costumes, buying overpriced merchandise, trying to play game demos, etc. Well, until Vanitas shows up. Warning: Lots of OCs. Rated: T for fantasy violence and occasional strong language.
1. Prolouge

It was your standard convention. People were walking around in costumes, buying overpriced merchandise, trying to play game demos, etc. Well, until Vanitas shows up. Warning: Lots of OCs.

Rated: T for fantasy violence and occasional strong language.

I own only the words (and the OCs who show up later)

Enemy From the Void

Prologue: Journey

_The vast emptiness of space is all I can perceive. I've been floating in the void without a body for too long. I'm even starting to forget the last world I visited. At the edge of my perception, I notice a new world. The world has BILLIONS of people. I'd smile but, no mouth. I travel to this new world. Death, violence, fear, hate, greed and despair practically OOZE from this world. I feel myself drawn towards the center of one of this world's landmasses. I reach out with my mind and read the thoughts of the people in the area. My body takes form._

I find my new body in a rather large and EXTREMELY crowded building. I scan the area. I see merchants haggling prices over goods. I must be in a marketplace. I look down and see a weapon in my hand. The name 'Void Gear' comes to my mind. "Nice Vanitas costume!" somebody tells me. I'm recognized! Wait, there was no fear. 'Costume.' I look around again and see outlandish costumes. Why would people wear costumes to a marketplace?

"Thank you," I answer. Whatever strange place I'm in, it would be best to fit in.

"Wow! You even got the voice right!" I ignore the strange person. From the pit of my being I feel unease. NO! Not already! Panicked, I scan the area. Most people are either ignoring me or merely admiring the 'costume' I'm wearing.

Then, I look up. There's a second floor to this building. I see someone on the second floor staring at me. Unlike the others, this one is actually studying me. I study back. The first thing I notice is a look of recognition. The look is quickly discarded. Something about me is suspicious. I doubt if I'll have time to figure out what. My fear is all but confirmed. I need a distraction.

I reach out with my mind again. Strange faces and names come to my mind. _Luthor, Red Skull, Xigbar, Megatron, The Juggernaut Bitch, Bobba Fett, Kuja, Mother Brain, Dukat, Joker, Sigma, Smith, Dracula, Gaston, Lurtz, Team Rocket, Harkonnen, Morden, Kahn, Clu, Bowser and countless others._

Then, one names comes into focus. A name I feel stronger than the others: _Sephiroth._ I use the last of my reserves to give the name form. I see Sephiroth on the other side of the marketplace.

I look back up to the second floor. I'm no longer being studied. I'm about to be engaged in combat. I smile; my distraction is successful.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chosen

Enemy From the Void

Chapter 1: Chosen

Well, THIS has been a letdown. And I thought E3 was bad this year! No real game announcements. At least, not in any genre I care about. The 3DS XL doesn't look worth the upgrade. Though, if I didn't already have the 3DS, I'd probably pick up the XL instead. At least the booth girls are cute.

I decide to head to the second story for some fresh air. I do a bit of people watching. Somebody's wearing a rather realistic looking Vanitas costume. I'm about to ignore it when something feels... off. I study him for a minute before I realize what it is: his keyblade doesn't have a safety ribbon. Even NERF bats have to have those ribbons.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone in a Sephiroth costume. Specifically, his Kingdom Hearts appearance. Also, his Masamune sword doesn't have a ribbon. And even from here, I can see the sharpness of the blade.

I rush down to the first floor. When I reach him, 'Sephiroth' swings his sword at me. I roll out of the way and deliver a side kick. I quickly rush in to get within his kill zone. See, that's the problem with a sword, especially a long one like the Masamune style, if someone gets too close, the sword becomes a liability instead of an asset. Unfortunately, with my height, I'm used to fighting from a distance.

Whoever this guy is, he's good. He starts ignoring his sword and attacks me with hand strikes. At least this gives me a two to one advantage. He's fast, too. Faster than I've even seen my instructor move. Even having two hands to block his one, he gets me with a ridge hand to my temple.

I'm going to lose. He's too fast for me and I'm eventually going to slip up and get back into his kill zone. I try throwing a high back fist with a simultaneous jab to the gut. He somehow manages to block both with one arm movement.

He uppercuts me in the jaw, sending me sprawling to the floor. I see his sword arc towards me. There's nowhere for me to roll and his sword wouldn't even be slowed down by trying to block with my arm. My arm shoots up out of instinct anyway...

* * *

What a con! The 3DS XL looks AWESOME! Dream Drop Distance looks even cooler on it! I can't wait until the 31st! I, reluctantly, leave the Square-Enix booth and start looking around.

I'm distracted by a commotion. I hurry to investigate and find someone in a PERFECT KH-Sephiroth costume in a mock battle.

Wait... they don't look like they're faking it. Either they're REALLY good actors or this is a real fight. I'm hoping for the former but, I'm fearing the latter.

The other guy isn't even in any kind of costume. Long brown hair, glasses, tall, white (almost pale) skin, a little overweight, he doesn't look like any sort of comic or video game character I ever heard of.

I can't really tell what's going on in the fight but, it looks like the guy in the Sephiroth costume has the upper hand. Not that that's stopping the other guy.

I tear my attention away from the fight for a moment to see a guy in a Vanitas costume watching a little too closely. I mean, the giant crowd is watching mostly in amusement or shock. THIS guy is being way creepy about it. Like he's studying the fight. Don't ask how I can tell through the mask; it's more a hunch than anything else anyway.

I hear a loud strike and see 'Seph' knock the other guy to the ground. It looks like the fight's about to end, fatally. The other guy holds up his arm as though it could stop an overly long sword. A bright light makes me close my eyes for a second.

I open my eyes as I hear the clang of metal on metal. The guy on the ground is now holding a pair of keyblades. It looks like the classic Oblivion/Oathkeeper combo. Wait, the colors are off. Wow, this bag is getting heavy. The guy gets up and is able to hold his own against the guy in the Sephiroth costume.

I'm not carrying a bag... I look down and see the Kingdom Key in my hand.

* * *

Last year's con was better! I'll NEVER forget that speech by Stan Lee. Though, the costumes this year a way better than last year's. I have to tear my eyes away from an extremely accurate Power Girl costume. The Nightwing costume next to her is equally stare-worthy.

"There's some kind of fight exhibition near the Square-Enix booth!" I hear somebody yell. Curious, I head over. The crowd makes it easy to find. I flirt, beg, and shove my way to a spot I can see.

This isn't an exhibition. The guy with the Sephiroth costume is going for kill strikes with that sword replica. And, I'm not 100% convinced it IS a replica. The other guy is fighting with what looks like a variant of karate mixed with some other styles. I'd guess he's either about ready to test for his black belt or he just got it.

I'd try to help but, I doubt if I'd get within that sword's strike reach without getting cut down. Still, I inch my way to a place where I can possibly help later.

Before my chance comes, the fight is over. The big guy is on the ground with the sword coming down to kill him. There's nothing that can be done. I close my eyes to not see the inevitable.

Instead of the sound of blade rending flesh, I hear metal strike metal. I open my eyes to see the guy on the ground holding two keyblades. One looks like Oath's Charm but, black and fractured. It's being held like how Riku and Vanitas hold theirs. The other is a bright white Passing Memories held in a reverse grip like Ventus.

With the keyblades, the large guy is able to force 'Sephiroth' to retreat. He's joined by someone in a Vanitas costume complete with Void Gear.

It's at this point I notice that I'm holding Rainstorm. I rush out to help. I'm met by a pretty cute Asian guy holding Kingdom Chain.

"You two hold off the Angel; I'll deal with Rinzler," the big guy orders. I see the Asian guy nod and I do the same. The two of us head towards Sephiroth while the big guy heads towards Vanitas.

To Be Continued...

A/N: For those wondering why all the keyblade names are wrong for the last part of this story, they're being called by their Japanese names instead of their English ones.

Oath's Charm=Oathkeeper

Passing Memories=Oblivion

Rainstorm=Stormfall

Kingdom Chain=Kingdom Key

Also, the theme music for Sephiroth is called Th One Winged Angel. And Rinzler from Tron: Legacy looks an awful lot like Vanitas. Hence the references at the very end.


End file.
